Never Let Go
by lostfan234
Summary: A story about Jack and Kates love. A new member arrives at camp and ends up teaching them life lessons that will get them through the hardest times in their relationship. Dedicated to all of you Jaters! Please read and review!
1. The Sand

Title: Never Let Go

Summary: This is just a story about Kate and Jack's love. A new member comes to camp and teaches them life lessons that can get them through anything, even when their relationship is at rough times.

Rating: T

Main Characters: Mostly Jack, Kate and my new character which you'll meet later in the story. But all of the other castaways are in here too, except for Boone.

Setting: On the island. Story is set right after Boone dies.

Other Information: I know, I'm writing a lot of stories at once, but I promise you that this one I will try to continue with. It's just that it's so hard to pick out _one_ thing to write about.

Dedication: To all of the Jaters that have taken their time to read this. Go Jate!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost. I wish I owned Lost, but sorry, I don't own anything except for the new character I made up.

Thanks and please read and review!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

**The Sand**

Kate stirred and stretched, her skin as soft as a new born's. One finger after the other moved in gentle exploration of the ground that cradled her. She could feel warmth filling her, tickling her throat. She let out a heavy sigh. Kate felt a thousand joys around her at once; the warm sand underneath her, the waves crashing peacefully and lightly onto the shore, the rustling of leaves in the jungle, and the voices of other castaways. Kate felt a touch on her arm.

Her eyes opened to brightness, and her ears to a voice. "Hey, Kate," Jack said and lied down next to her on the beach. "Hey," Kate responded and turned her head to him. She stared into his eyes, full of mystery. "Are you okay? You seem kind of… lonely, just sitting over here by yourself," Jack asked. "Yeah, I'm okay," Kate answered as she sat up. She hugged her knees close to her. Jack got into a sitting position also.

For a moment they were in silence, just watching the waves. The waves built up, and hung in the air for a second before they made a loud crash onto the wet sand. Then the water swift and swayed and then formed a new wave, repeating the process. Kate thought it was somewhat peaceful, even though the current was getting higher and the ocean was getting more rough. She had always liked the beach anyway. A seagull hovered over the ocean out in the distance.

"So, did you bury Boone yet?" Kate asked. "Yeah," Jack replied, "we're having a ceremony this evening." Kate looked down at her shoes, which were digging into the soft sand. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. The hot tears ran down her face. Jack put his arm around her waist. "It's okay, Kate," he said, trying to comfort her. "I know. It's just that I barely knew him, and he was in so much pain when he died," Kate chocked up and couldn't talk anymore. "I know, Kate. I'm sad too," Jack let her rest her head on his shoulder. "But there was really nothing I could do. I thought I would be able to save him, I really thought so. But I couldn't."

Kate closed her eyes slowly. She could feel Jack's warm breath on her hair. She felt comforted in his arms and she felt like she never wanted him to let go. Kate felt so safe in his arms, and she knew that he cared a lot about her. Her arms wrapped around his arm. Her tears had dried now. Kate let out another long sigh.

"Let's go back to camp, Kate. You look tired," Jack suggested. Kate's eyes snapped open and back into reality. "Wait, Jack," Kate said just as he was about to get up, "Remember that time I kissed you in the jungle? But then I ran away? Well, I'm sorry for running. I don't even though why. I was just scared. But I'm not sorry that I kissed you, Jack. I wanted to," Kate just let it all out. Jack looked at her for a moment, and then his mouth formed into a small smile. "I'm glad you kissed me too, Kate." And with that, they slowly lifted off of the ground and started walking back to camp. Kate's legs felt weak from lying on the sand for a long time without moving. She let go of Jack's hand and tucked a brown curl behind her ear, then locked hands with Jack again. They looked at each other and Jack was still smiling. Kate smiled softly, too.

Sawyer saw them as they got closer to the tents, holding hands and looking at each other. Sawyer lowered his eyes. "Howdy, Doc," He called over to Jack. Kate saw him and she turned her face, feeling embarrassed. Her hand slipped out of Jacks for a moment. Sawyer just went back to chopping wood, still feeling a bit jealous.

Kate reached her tent and went inside. She stumbled over to the makeshift bed. She rested her head on the small pillow and closed her eyes. Jack didn't leave; he just kneeled on the ground, watching her. Kate's hand reached up to her head and she let a tiny moan escape her trembling lips.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, inching closer. "Yeah, I just… I just have a headache," Kate said, her eyes still closed tightly. Kate moaned some more and then pulled her hand away from her aching head. Jack grabbed a wash cloth and a water bottle that was standing on a small stack of books. He wet the cloth and gently placed in on her head. Kate felt the some of the pain go away. The water was warm and soothing.

"Just try to get some sleep and you'll be better in the morning," Jack assured her. Kate turned her head slowly and her eyes flickered open. She could still feel Jack's hand locked in with hers. She felt safe and comforted.

Their gazes met for a second and neither of them dared to blink.

"Don't let go," Kate whispered under her breath, and then her eyes flickered shut again, in silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: **So, there's the first chapter. I hope you like it. Please Review!!!!

**Next Chapter: **A new castaway arrives. What's her story?? How did she come here??? Read chapter 2 to find out!! I'll try to get it done ASAP.


	2. Who are you?

**Authors Notes:** So this is the second chapter. This is where we meet the new character. Hope you like it!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

**Who are you?**

"So, is your headache better?" Jack asked. Kate was in the jungle with him, as they were gathering firewood for that night. "Yeah, a lot better. You kept your promise that it would be better in the morning," Kate replied. She had felt a lot less pain in her head today. Kate found a big piece of wood and cradled it in her arms along with the other pieces of wood she had.

"So what ever happened to Boone's ceremony? Did I sleep through it?" Kate asked, giggling a little. "Nope. We're having it tonight. It unexpectedly rained last night. I hope it's clearer today," Jack said, looking up at the sky. Kate looked up too. "It'll be alright. There's not one cloud in the sky," She reassured him.

Jack and Kate had been searching for firewood for almost and hour and a half now. They sat down on 2 tree stumps to rest. Kate breathed slowly through her mouth, trying to catch her breath. They set the wood in front of them and there was awkward silence between the two.

Suddenly, there was rustling in the woods, like someone walking, but still Kate was frightened. They both stood up and Kate grabbed Jacks arm. They looked between the trees and saw a figure walking, but it was too hard to see who it was. It was shorter, so it probably couldn't be an adult, and it was carrying a long stick and limping as she walked.

"Who are you?" Jack called, curiously. The figure suddenly stopped and they heard a gasp, coming from the person, whoever it was. "Come here!" Jack called out again. The figure slowly moved it's way towards them, stumbling as it went.

It finally came from the woods, and it was now visible. It was a child, but a little bit older, maybe 12. She had brown hair almost like Kate's and shocking blue eyes which were now wide and looked scared. She looked very skinny and pale, like she hadn't eaten in days. She gripped her walking stick tightly as she approached the two, limping on her foot. Kate noticed that her left ankle was bruised up badly, and she had scars up and down her arms, and a cut on her head. Unexpectedly, she dropped her stick and fell to the ground, almost passing out. Jack fortunately caught her in his arms and set her down on the ground.

He first inspected her ankle, and when he touched it, the girl moaned. "It's broken," Jack said to Kate. "Go get me a wet cloth and a bandage, Kate," Jack instructed her. Kate set off back to the beach almost instantly.

The small girl opened her eyes slowly. "Who are you?" She asked. Jack stopped what he was doing and stared at her. "Umm… I'm Jack. What's your name?" "Jamie," the girl said, "my plane crashed on this island." "Oh, yeah. Me too," Jack said, "Flight 815." "No," Jamie said and sat up a bit, "I was on Flight 301." Jack was amazed. He stared at her for the longest time. Jamie explained it all, "My plane crashed here on October 5th. It was the middle of the night. All of the other people on the plane are dead now. I'm the only one left," Jamie said, "the Others captured me, and that's where I've been all of this time. They did this to me, but I finally escaped." Jack was confused. Others? He had heard Rousseau talking about them before. "Wait, who are these Others?" Jack asked. "Oh… they're bad people. They're on this island. They're the ones who killed all of the other people from my plane. They're everywhere, and they're powerful," she said, looking more frightened now.

Kate returned after a while with the bandages and a wet cloth. Jack quickly bandaged up Jamie's ankle and put the cloth on her head to soak up the blood from her cut. "Kate, weren't there crutches from the plane?" Jack asked Kate. He thought he had remembered seeing them. "Yeah, I'll go get them," Kate replied. She wasn't long this time, and she handed Jack the crutches. Kate helped Jamie up and Jack handed her the crutches. Jamie was still wiped out but she managed to get back to camp.

"Dude, who's that?" Hurley asked first about the new castaway as they approached the tents. "This is Jamie, we found her in the jungle," Jack told him. Hurley still had an odd look on his face. As they went farther down the beach, more people were questioning her. "Where did she come from?" A lot of people asked.

"I'm tired," Jamie said. Kate and Jack ld her into Boone's old tent, which was empty except for the makeshift bed. Shannon had taken all of his other belongings. As soon as Jamie walked in, her body hit the bed and she was in a deep sleep.

Jack and Kate stayed there, looking very confused. "Well, her ankle should heal soon. I'm still a little concerned about where she came from, though," Jack stated. "Yeah," Kate said, staring at her limpy body. "She looks unhealthy. Maybe she hasn't had enough water or food," Kate said. "Yeah, I noticed that. We'll get her something to eat as soon as she wakes up," Jack replied. After a few minutes, they left Jamie's new tent, and headed over to the ceremony.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes: **Well, there it is. Please review!!!

**Next Chapter: **Boone's ceremony and we find out more about Jamie. I probably won't get it done until tomorrow (Wednesday). Thanks!!!


	3. Nightmares

**Authors Notes: **Soooo… I don't have much to say, so here's the next chapter. Oh and thanks to Strizzy for leaving the only review so far. Please people!!! Leave some reviews!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three**

**Nightmares**

"Is there anything you want to say, Shannon?" Jack asked Shannon as she walked up to the bundle of people crowded around Boone's grave. Shannon was almost in tears as she looked up and softly said, "No."

It was an emotional evening for everyone. Kate had buried her face into Jack's shoulder as people talked about Boone. There wasn't actually much to say about him. And even though nobody knew him that well, it was still a sad night for everyone.

Boone was now buried and the camp stood silently around his grave, most of them in tears. Kate felt a throbbing pain in her head and her lower lip trembled. Jack's arm was around her and held her as she felt like she couldn't move.

Suddenly, there was a noise off near one of the tents. Someone was screaming. A child's voice, screaming as if it were dying. Jamie. Jack ran off, sprinting across the soft sand, with Kate and Michael right behind. As they got closer to her tent, they could hear her better. She didn't sound in pain, but she sounded frightened and in danger. Jack finally reached the tent and pulled open the flap. Jamie was on the floor, curled up with her eyes closed and she was shaking all over. There were tears all over her face and she was still screaming for help. Jack got onto the floor and grabbed her arm and tried to stop her from shaking. "You're okay, Jamie. You're okay," He said. Jamie kicked her legs around but finally she calmed down and opened her eyes. She took long, deep breaths. "You're okay." Jamie tried to speak, but nothing came out. Instead she just lay there, breathing hard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have nightmares a lot," Jamie said that evening. The fire was warm around her and made her feel safe. There was something about fire that she always loved, the way it danced around, the sound it made when it crackled, it reminder her of her mom.

"Yeah. I have nightmares sometimes, too," Kate told her. "But you scared us." They looked at each other though the light of the fire in front of them. Jamie looked down at her feet which were still bare. "I don't feel safe here," Jamie said, not looking up, "they're coming after me. I know it. They're going to kill me. I just know it."

"We'll keep you safe. Don't worry," Kate said. But she wasn't even sure. The Others seemed clever. Kate now worried as she bit her lip.

"Do you promise?" Jamie asked. Her big, scared blue eyes looked into hers. She was so small, so frightened.

"Yeah," Kate replied. But she wasn't certain of it.

"Kate!" Charlie called from farther down the beach. "Kate, come here! We found something!" Kate ran down to where he was standing with Hurley, Jack, Sayid, and Claire around him. In Charlie's hand were many pieces of papers, mostly cut-outs from a newspaper. Some of them were burned on the edges or wet, but still readable. The first one was an article. The headline read **_Flight 815 Missing_**. They flipped though some others. On one page there were pictures of everyone. There were so many articles, and they wondered how it all got here.

"This is amazing!" Claire exclaimed, Aaron asleep in her arms. "What is all of this?" Jack asked Charlie. "I don't know. I was just in the woods and I noticed it on the ground. Who's could it be?" Soon, the whole camp was huddled in a group, going through the things.

"Hey!" Somebody called from outside the circle. Jamie made her way through and tried to grab the papers.

"Give me them!" She screamed in anger, her hands turned into fists.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes: **So this was a shorter chapter. But I hoped you liked it. Please review!!!!! And please tell everyone you know to just please read this!!! Thanks.

**Next Chapter: **We find out more about these papers. Might be done today (Wednesday), but I don't know if I'll get around to it.


End file.
